dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10
RAM has connected. Liatai:... hmm. No map, here. ^^; RAM:That's because I forgot to load the campaign file. x3 Liatai:Ah. :B RAM:Can you see the map now? :B Liatai:Yep. RAM:Good. :3 RAM:So... RAM:Question. RAM:Sera's reaction to Espada being a Demi-Goddess? :B Liatai:Why are you trying to get IC info about a reaction before it happens? :P RAM:Because it's still, like, 30 minutes before game time and I wanna knooooooow! Liatai:Well, don't put too much weight on Sera. I'm still not sure if I'm sticking around Skylands. RAM:Aww. >:* RAM hopes you stay. Liatai:I know. But I need my Friadys. Liatai:*Fridays Meany has connected. Arcalane has connected. * RAM will continue to hope you stay. :3 Arcalane:so we have our top deck, huh Arcalane:with what I assume to be a pair of dirigible catboats. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catboat Arcalane:I find it funny Cthulhu is still there RAM:Praise the dark Cthulhu, long may he reign. Ganti has connected. Sulucamas has connected. Meany:GASP. Sulucamas:? * Liatai pictured a boat version of the catbus when first reading "catboat." http://www.absoluteanime.com/my_neighbor_totoro/catbus.jpg * RAM would ride the Catbus. :B Sulucamas:What is it Meany?? :u Arcalane:XP Arcalane:...that is terrible Liatai:Invisitext. Arcalane:change that colour D:Arcalane:we had this discussion LAST TIME >:| Ganti:Sul, that color's just WRONG. Ganti:And we did indeed have this chat last time. Arcalane:go back to that dark teal you had last time Sulucamas:I'm glad y'all noticed. I turned it up just for y'all. Sulucamas:xD Arcalane:I may not be captain yet but I doubt anyone would complain if you were thrown overboard. >:o Glitch has connected. Meany:Yoyoyo. Sulucamas:My natural defence mechanism is turning my text hot pink. :B Sulucamas:hopefully it burns too much for retribution Ganti:Wheeps. They're blind, and as such do not CARE about how much it burns peoples eyes. Arcalane:I'm sure Blair has some welding-goggles we can borrow Arcalane:should do the trick Sulucamas:ruh-roh.... what's hotter than hot pink? :( Sulucamas:some sort of.. hot-pink rainbow? Arcalane:colours don't work that way Sulucamas:;) Glitch:.....wat. Sulucamas:Hey, for my sake, are these five stories of the same airship? Sulucamas:bottom to top? Sulucamas:or just a ship-ass ship? Arcalane:bottom is on the left, top is on the right Sulucamas:nice Ganti:Ayup. Same airship. Bottom to top. Or top to bottom, depending on which way you go. Sulucamas:thanks RAM:So, who are we missing? :. Ganti:Sharpshot. Arcalane:Ghost can't make it, dunno where Rail is RAM:Rail is bowing out as well. Ganti:Yeah, Rail and Ghost have said that the current time just doesn't work for them. RAM:Ghost may be able to come back later, though. Depending. Arcalane:huh, officially out? mk Ganti:... Eh. Lets give Sharp another five miniutes, then I'll kick this thing off. Arcalane:well he's not expecting us to start early, is he? :x Ganti:Nope. Meany:He's fighting ninjas. * Ganti needs to remember to talk to him on monday, as he missed last week. Meany:And is out of fire to keep them from catching him. Meany:So he has to run -really- fast. * RAM uses Knife Eye Attack! Arcalane:critical hit to the activity levels, it seems :Arcalane::v Ganti is disconnected. Sulucamas:oh dear :/ Arcalane::x Sulucamas:8x Sulucamas:Our fearless leader...! Ganti has connected. Sulucamas:Yay! Ganti:That does explain why I wasn't getting many responces. Sulucamas:xD Ganti:... You know what? I've got two shops populated, one mostly populated, and one started. I'll call that good enough for now. Roll call! Kiera:d20! Kiera:...well, you asked us to call rolls. Liatai:« 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » Espada:The Foxeh Ladeh is here! Sulucamas:Present? Meany:Yo. Ganti:Okay, we'e only... There he is! Kiera:I've just realized. With Rail (and thus Kaz) gone, our primary melee fighters are all women. Protecting squishy wizard-men. This is like, inverse RPG party gender rules. Ganti:Feels kind Dorf Fortressy. Kiera:Normally the guys have the big swords, and protect the spellcastin' ladies who have magic staves and whatnot. Serafina Cloudrunner:Pffft. Staves. What you need is a good gun. =3= Espada:Who has the big sword now?! >:D Kiera: (( "Don't the gods have some pretty specific things to say about killin'?" "Quite specific. It is, however, somewhat fuzzier on the subject of kneecaps." )) Ganti:Anyway, last time, on Skylands: ...I don't know as much as I should because the person I asked for a log never got it to me. Should have kept after them. Ah well. Anyway, you lot had gotten into a fight with something called Broodspawn, which turned out to be a pretty nasty threat, if easy to kill. In the process you rescued a giant blue fox by the name of Espada... who turned out to be even better at killing broodspawn, and had a history with them. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... what." Espada:"What what?" :. Espada:In da butt. Ganti:Samara's Irregulars refered to Espada as 'Fisavel', which Serafina recognized from her studies. You've now all transfered back to the Icarus, which has absolutly not suddenly grown an extra deck. That would be silly. * Serafina Cloudrunner furrows her brow and frowns. >:| Espada:"Why are you all frowny?" :. * Kiera did most definitely not sneak another swig from her flask when they were boarding again, incidentally. Not that whatever it was seems to be slowing her down. Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Right, everyone who's been so much as TOUCHED by one of those bugs, on deck, now. Get sun exposure. The last thing we need's an outbreak." Halfling shoo! Espada:"O...kay?" * Espada heads up to the top deck, finds a comfy spot and curls up to enjoy the sunlight. |3 Kiera:"Like I need an excuse to sunbathe?" Cats. :T Elisavet Michelakos:"... Do I want to know?" Kiera:Catboat is now catnest. Espada:Hey Catladeh. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Complications on shore, captain. Were there any buglike things climbing aboard? Did they bite anyone? If anyone feels cold they should get into the sun until it goes away." Espada:You now have a big Foxladeh lounging on you. |3 * Serafina Cloudrunner grumbles. "There is no way that thing is a demigoddess." >:\ Kiera:Lapfox? Earpets. Espada:« 1d20+1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » Listen... Elisavet Michelakos:"No, nothing like that. Just how bad are said bugs, and should we have provided fire support?" Espada:"Ah, you've heard my title before?" |3 Lean~ Serafina Cloudrunner:"Plague of dangerous proportions. And I don't know!" The halfling throws up her hands and tries to shoo the resident mages up top. Elisavet Michelakos:Suffice it to say, they listen. Espada:Happeh fox can has pettinz. |3 * Serafina Cloudrunner ignores the fox. >| Kiera:Blair better get topside too, armour or no! >:o Serafina Cloudrunner:Blair soon has a henpecking halfling on her heels to get up top. Espada:"I get the distinct impression you don't like me." * Kiera falls asleep pretty quickly. Lazycat + sun + booze = zzz. Blair Mac Cionaodha:Why? They didn't breath on me. They used THAT up on the skeletons. Amusing, really. Wasting their plague on the one thing immune to it... Espada:Well, no one ever said the Broodspawn were smart. Aurixsauriv:Sau kicks his feet while sitting on the bench. Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+4 = 10 + 4 = 14 » Sense Motive on the elf. :\ Aurixsauriv:Readin'. Serafina Cloudrunner:..... Fine. This time. Aurixsauriv:I see you, Morit. Morit:Hi! Aurixsauriv:You've got the feel of either an Evoker...or a Necromancer. Aurixsauriv::V Kiera: (( brb, checking trustworthiness of beards scale )) Meany:I didn't know scales could weigh beards. Espada:...Is that a goatee on Sau? >:| Morit:Huh. I do have a beard. Imagine that. It must come from being stuck on a ship without easy access to shaving. Espada:Because goatees are not very trustworthy at all. Kiera: (( oh man he is right in disastrous territory there )) Kiera: (( but I digress )) Aurixsauriv:Actually, its feathers. Aurixsauriv:We kobolds get those every so often. * Airship crew 5 looks somewhat put out about the two ladies flopped in the lifeboat he was SUPPOSED to be inspecting. Ah well. Time to inspect the other one. Kiera:Shades would be anachronistic, but dude can deal w/ it. Doctor's orders. Elisavet Michelakos:"Okay, details please. Giant bugs. Carrying some sort of diseise. This sounds like something I need to know about." Espada:"You're pushy, little lady~." Espada:"Ah, yes. The Broodspawn." Espada:"They spread a disease called the (Soul Chill was it?). Only cure is sunlight." Aurixsauriv:"Apparently a type of being called broodspawn which infect a host, with the infection curable by direct sunlight, but eventually causes them to become new broodspawn." Elisavet Michelakos: (( Brood Fever. )) Aurixsauriv:"A very unwise way of reproducing." Espada:Brood fever, right. That. Serafina Cloudrunner:"That island held a temple of Fisilia, and... that... thing that's using a demigoddess' name frozen in a statue." Kiera:You're just mad she's getting more earpets than you are. Espada:"Hey, now you're just being mean! I earned that title by my own talents!" Serafina Cloudrunner:Hoo! >:V -- I MEAN. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I refuse to accept that you're an elven demigoddess without proof, and you're clearly not an elf. So pardon me for getting a little touchy about potential blasphemy." >:| Elisavet Michelakos:"... I'm begining to think that I made a mistake in starting this venture..." Espada:"Don't you dare accuse me of blasphemy! If it wasn't for me the world as you know it wouldn't even exist!" >:O Espada:Hup, not such a great move, Sera. She's mad now. Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're a freaking blue talking fox!" >:| Elisavet Michelakos:"... Definitly made a mistake..." Aurixsauriv:"Ladies." Aurixsauriv:"I submit the following." Espada:"My form has nothing to do with this!" >:O Aurixsauriv:"If the fox is truly a demigoddess, would not another god happily confirm this?" Aurixsauriv:"...Provided they are on the same metaphysical page, after all."" Espada:"Samara will vouch for me!" >:O * Serafina Cloudrunner mumbles something quietly and stumps off to fetch something from the medbay. Kiera:Zuh? Weight shift means awake cat. "...some of us are trying to rest over here. Isn't it bad for doctors to interrupt their own patients?" * Espada growls quietly. Yeah, she's angry. >:| Elisavet Michelakos:"... Well. At least I didn't have to threaten to throw anyone off the ship this time." Espada:Grumble grumble. "Calling me a blasphemer. Just because I'm not an elf..." * Serafina Cloudrunner returns to the top deck with a pillow and kneels on it at the front of the ship. Kiera:...that's the back of the ship. Espada:Troof. :B Kiera: (( I mean, if the deck below is any indicator. And the bottommost deck. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:... I KNEW THAT. >:| *stump stump stump* Liatai:The player didn't. Thanks. x3 * Espada glaaaares. >:| * Serafina Cloudrunner ignores everyone, hands clasped in prayer. Elisavet Michelakos:"... Okay, looks like I still might have to throw someone off the ship. Possibly litterally." Kiera:Silly halflings. No wonder you get lost and wind up going on silly adventures all the time. No sense of direction! VAE has connected. Espada:"Hmph." Espada:Lapfox get again. Kiera:Oof! * Glitch pops in to shout. I CAN SEE EVERYTHIIIIIING. :U Espada:"Mmm, been so long since I got to lounge in the sun like this..." Kiera:Directed at the Captain, whilst Sera meditates on the meaning of FOXES-- "Temples with hidden rooms and swarms of beasties aside, I'd say this has rather been a bust. We found some ore veins on the same island we found Gonzalez and his crew, but that's about it." * Espada lets the sunshine melt away her anger. |3 Espada:"I hope to see that temple restored someday. It was beautiful, long ago." Elisavet Michelakos:"Yes... The historical society might pay for the knowledge of the temple, and I've heard that Mehmunds planing on expanding some so they'll pay a good amount for a map of a cleared out island, but it really wasn't up to what I was hoping for." Kiera:Shrug. "Religious folk'll probably be interested in restoring the temple, but I doubt they'd be able to pay much." Espada:"Pay or no, I intend to find someone who can." Elisavet Michelakos:"Such is, alas, often the way of things. As long as we make something of an actuall profit it's better then some trips I've been on." Espada:"Fisilia deserves better than to have her temples desecrated." Glitch:Kiera: I've just realized. With Rail (and thus Kaz) gone, our primary melee fighters are all women. Protecting squishy wizard-men. This is like, inverse RPG party gender rules. * Glitch approves. * Glitch approves very much. |3 Kiera: (( SILENCE IN THE PEANUT GALLERY )) * Serafina Cloudrunner continues to pray in an undertone in her native Halfling tongue, head bowed. Kiera:Ooh, ooh, what's she saying? I know halfling! |D Espada:Not a language I know. :B Serafina Cloudrunner:"(... Yasalia, the Guiding Star, Mistress of Change, Lady of the Sextant, steer my compass... I may not be the greatest or wisest of your supplicants, but please, I ask you for guidance on my journey. My ship has been buffetted by fierce winds and swirling eddies, and threatens to o'erturn. What is the meaning of all these strange animals you have set upon my path...? First the owl, then the cat and the spider, and now, the blue fox of five tails who dares to claim the impossible. ... What are my paths? What is the way you're trying to steer me to? ...)" VAE:Reminds me of a Dark Heresy party I readabout VAE:male psyker, a female rogue and a Sista Serafina Cloudrunner:... She pauses for some time, then looks up, searching the sky. "(... Why don't you answer me...?)" Elisavet Michelakos: (( Mostly becuase my computer froze. )) Liatai: (( Because you're not high enough level to know Augury, Sera -- *brick'd* )) Espada:Espada hops down and takes a seat beside Sera. Kiera:A somewhat indignant mutter comes from the 'boat-- "The cat?!" >:T Espada:"I may not know your language, but I get the gist of what you are trying to do. Let me help." Espada:"...Yasalia, is it?" * Serafina Cloudrunner mutters aside irritably. "I don't need your help to talk to my goddess. Leave me in peace." * Espada ignores and bows her head as well. Espada:The fox takes a deep breath and begins to speak in Elven. VAE:folks, is a snake familiar small or tiny? Liatai:Tiny. Elisavet Michelakos:Riny. Aurixsauriv:Tiny. Liatai:It's a Tiny viper. VAE:Thankee Elisavet Michelakos:All familiars are Tiny. VAE:Because a lot o sizes exist, see Liatai:... which are oddly hard to find pictures of, most venemous snakes fall in the Small to Medium range length-wise. :B Liatai:Venemous? Venomous? Kiera:Venomous. Sulucamas:Venomomonous You have disconnected. VAE has connected. Arcalane has connected. RAM has connected. Sulucamas has connected. Ganti has connected. Glitch has connected. Meany has connected. Liatai:Ack, was that just me? ^^; Glitch:I can copypaste-whisper if you need it, Lia. :U Liatai:Last I saw was Sulucamas: Venomomonous Glitch:(so Ram doesn't loose what he typed...oh) Glitch:Sulucamas: Venomomonous Liatai is disconnected. Espada: Just as I finished typing, too. Liatai has connected. Espada:You missed nothing. Elisavet Michelakos:Ayup, that was just you. And that was the last thing typed. Glitch:Nothing really, then. :B Espada:Though my Spark is gone, I pray that you can hear me. Though I have slept for an Age, I pray you remember me. I am Fisavel, The Blade of Light, Guardian Spirit of Fisilia. Please, Yasalia, Patron of Travelers, your follower seeks your guidance. Please, answer our call and reveal her path to her. Espada:"" Espada:Spoken in Elven, for those of you who know the language. :B Espada:Hope it doesn't sound bad. I'm not religious, so I don't pray. :B Kiera:Not me. |D Serafina Cloudrunner:What is this moonspeak -- sunspeak -- oh whatever! *brick'd* Ganti:... Damnit. I was REALLY hoping to keep the deities OUT of this for a while longer... Espada:Really? None of you know Elven? :o Blair Mac Cionaodha:Ah do. Ah'm just beloo decks. Liatai:Ganti, she doesn't need to answer. Espada:Umm, sorry? :B Liatai:Why would she? Sera's a level 1 acolyte, and didn't even cast Augury. She's just praying. :B Espada:But she has a Demi-Goddess praying with her, so...yeah. :B Espada:Well, former, technically. Ganti:... You know what? I'm going to go with the fact that it's the wrong time of day. If Yasalia's technically a star... Liatai:There are likely acolytes all over the world asking that same question. A crisis of faith for a cleric can be a milestone. Either reinforcing their faith by overcoming the test, or by weeding out the unfaithful when they give up. Aurixsauriv:Or She might be busy. Ganti:Yeah, I can see Yasalia ignoring Serafina. But... eh. I suppose I brought it on myself by giving RAM that much of a free hand, but it was decent, intreaging backstory and fit in well with my world. Meany:"Yasalia! Marry Us!" *Goddess fighting an army of demons* "I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Espada:Well, it can easily be said that Espada doesn't get an asnwer either since she can't feel her Divine Spark anymore. :B Meany:Because its in another castle. Ganti::25 lagcheck? Meany:*brick'd* Meany::25 Liatai::25 at :25 Espada::25 Ganti:Fair enough. * Glitch pops in Glitch:Besides, this has such a potential for a running gag. :3 Glitch:"I'm a goddess! I swear!" Ganti is disconnected. Espada:D:Glitch:"Oh yeah? Do (this thing that would prove it)" Liatai:That's kind of what I was aiming for. :P Meany:Look what youb did, Glitch. >:U Glitch:"HRRRRRNG--....I'magoddessIswear." Espada:Well, it'll be pretty much proven in two more levels at the latest, sooooo... Glitch:Which, yes, lends itself excellently to the finale. Liatai:Given the rate of levelling in this campaign? Glitch:Everyone *AGAPE* Liatai:That'll be many sessions. :B Espada:Hmm, troof. Glitch:"I told you I was a goddess. :> ) Liatai:Many potential places to wring a gag from the nothingness. :B Glitch:"I toooold yooooou sooooo." Espada:Hmm, I need to find some theme music for Espada. Ganti has connected. Glitch:Welcomeback, Ganti. I'll prepare a whisper when you're ready. :B Ganti:Shoot. Meany:Yo. Glitch:nutshell: Espada continually trying--and failing-- to prove she's a goddess until the party firmly sees her as crying wolf...and -then- she manages to prove it. ;) Espada:Except she could fairly easily prove it, actually. :B Glitch:Ram; but this way it will be funnier. :> Espada:Sending to Samara: "Hey, tell them I'm really a Demi-Goddess!" Espada:Buuut yeah, it'll be funnier this way. :B Kiera:And then you get her Answering Machine. VAE:Anyways, tokens statted out Kiera: (( "Please hold, your Sending is important to us..." )) Glitch:Ram; were you around when Hatari did his mini-lecture on how to properly hold things back for the appropriate dramatic effect? :U Glitch:It was awhile ago, and I doubt you were around... Liatai:Oo, Hatari did a mini-lecture? :o Glitch:(I'm still trying to learn from it) Espada:No, I wasn't. :B Glitch:Lia; you were there. Elisavet Michelakos:Okay, Serafina and Espada are off praying to a deity who is busy at the moment, and they're doing during the wrong time of day, so it'll be lost by the time she gets around to dealing with her prayer backlog. Espada:Buuut, whatever. enough faffing about! Glitch:When he was talking about how he ran Otto, where Otto -had- the capacity to create one Ultimate Nuke a day if he blew all his Suddens on it--but only ever did it -once-, to prove the situation finally got under his skin? VAE:Hataru said what? Espada:Silence. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I need to focus. Please leave me alone." Espada:After a few moments of nothing, Espada opens her eyes. The sorrow coming from her is almost palpable. Espada:"I guess it really is gone..." Espada:She stands and walks away, heading back into the ship. Espada:"I need to be alone." Elisavet Michelakos:"... Good luck with that. This is a ship. There's no such thing as 'alone' here." Espada:"I'll manage." Espada:And gone. Kiera:Shrug. Back to snoozin' over here, then. Liatai:... I'm kind of surprised no one on the ship has reacted to, you know. Giant blue fox with a sword. :B * Elisavet Michelakos stands up, shaking head. "Okay, so. Broodspawn. How bad are they, and how likely are we to run into them again?" Espada:She eventually finds an empty storage room and curls up into a tight ball. Glitch:(Lia; I think at this point, it's turning into player jadedness a little less than character-adventurer jadedness. >.> ) Kiera:...half-snoozin'. "I think we pissed their boss off." Elisavet Michelakos:"... Their... boss?" Kiera: (( we have cthulhu in our mess hall. blue foxes are nothing in comparison. :v )) * Elisavet Michelakos sighs. "Okay, tell me everything you know about them." Liatai:... Where is everyone? ^^; Espada:Hiding. :B Elisavet Michelakos: (( I don't know! )) * VAE is waiting to be somehow put in * Kiera waves in Sera's general direction. "She 'n' th' fox are the experts on 'em. All I remember is a bunch of blathering about how we'd gotten the attention of someone important related to them or something." Meany:I am waiting for the Morit plot to start up. ^^; Kiera:I'm drunk, what's your excuse for forgetting? Meany:Been thinking of ways to explain what magic is to the uninitiated. :d * Serafina Cloudrunner 's hair may be puffing up a bit -- no, it's just the wind. Nobody's willing to let an acolyte pray in peace these days! =w=# *brick'd* * Elisavet Michelakos groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. "So... the experts are trying to kill each other before they can share the information everyone else needs to stay alive. Wonderful." Serafina Cloudrunner:"The fox-creature told you most everything," the halfling says with a huff, turning around. "We don't know who they come from or where they originate. They're just carriers of a horrible plague, which the only known cure for is sun exposure and the only known symptom is a feeling of cloying chill -- 'soul chill,' they call it. They're enemies of the churches of Bran, Yasalia, and especially Fisilia." Elisavet Michelakos: (( Sulucamas? You still here? )) Sulucamas:Yorp :) VAE:Giles the Historian... does this mean Ganti is a Buffy fan too, or is the naming incidental? Aurixsauriv:"Is there a cure after the disease reaches fruition?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"You were there for Giles' history lesson as well as I was." Kiera:"Didn't those old scrolls we recovered have something to do with that?" Vague recollections that are probably wrong, ho! Elisavet Michelakos: (( Yes. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Talking to Vae, by the way. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"The plague is fatal upon fruition and changes the bodies into broodspawn, which spread the disease further. The sooner it's caught and treated, the easier it is to treat." * Elisavet Michelakos raises an eyebrow. "That's quite the collection of enemies they have there. It seems like they would be quite old to garner the wrath of Fisala. Her influence in the world fell apart quite a long time ago..." VAE:Means he absolutely needs to be Archivist class. Aurixsauriv:"What happens to the soul of the person in question?" Espada:Fisala, or Fisilia? :. Kiera: (( gods can have multiple names? |D )) Kiera: (( just look at the romans and greeks )) Espada:Fisala is my name. Espada:No, wait. Kiera: (( but you're Espada D: )) Espada:Nevermind. Espada:Fisavel. Sorry. x3 Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... You're Fisavel. )) Espada:Brain faaaaaart. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I don't know!" the halfling growls, pressing a hand to her forehead. "You know as much as I do. I'm just an acolyte -- I wasn't around when the plague was a big deal!" Elisavet Michelakos: (( And yeah, it's Fisila. I just can't spell. )) Aurixsauriv:"I wasn't directly asking you, Serafina." Aurixsauriv:"It was an open question, for anyone to answer." Kiera:"Like any of the rest of us are going to know either." Elisavet Michelakos:"We'll have to ask Giles when we return to Najib." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well I don't see the fox, and somebody pointed me out as an expert for some reason, so I assumed it was for me." :\ Sulucamas:Sure Sulucamas:(( :B )) Elisavet Michelakos:"Okay, unless anyone has any objections, I'm going to mark the temple island as a biohazard zone, and reccomend a quarentine. That way whatever the broodspawn are will be contained if they aren't already eliminated." Morit:"Seems logical enough." Sulucamas:(( Sorry for the wait. I thought I'd loaded this map before. :/ )) Kiera:"It was a mess in there, could've been more lurking inside the temple. We didn't have time to do a thorough search." Elisavet Michelakos:"Right. Serafina? Aurixsauriv? Anything else to add before I turn this ship around and head home?" Liatai:BRB, dog dinner. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Meany ping? )) Aurixsauriv:"I got nothing." ^^:Aurixsauriv:Makin' a map. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 18 + 11 + 0 = 29 » Knowledge Geography check! Aurixsauriv:Of the entire contents of the skyrift that we have explored thus far, trying to make it as detailed as possible. Kiera:Any more detailed and you'll be drawing individual leaves there, man. Elisavet Michelakos:"Right then. According to our watchman, the last island is just a floating mountain. It might have a cave system that could be expanded into a decent outpost of some kind, but nothing that we could find." * Elisavet Michelakos stands up and heads below deck to the cockpit, engaging the engine and slowly turning the ship around, before picking up speed and heading towards the enterance to this location. Liatai:Few more minutes, sorry. Kiera:'This location'. How delightfully vague. Espada:x3 Liatai:Sorry sorry. The pill that the owners assured me the dog was eating just fine without any special treatment, she was spitting out. :B Aurixsauriv:Sau closes the book, and looks at the human. :V Morit:No worries. Anyway, the ships on it's way back to Najib. Aurixsauriv:"Shall we begin, Morit." Aurixsauriv:?* Morit:"Certainly..." He trails off, looking a little hesitant, then adds "Sir?" on the end. Aurixsauriv:"We are not at the point where titles are required, Morit. Though in later lessons we will cover how to work with people, and titles will be a part of that, such things are distant." Aurixsauriv:"For now, take a seat, and let us talk about what magic, at its most basic level, is." Morit:"Ah. Very well, Saur. He takes a seat next to you on the gangplank. Aurixsauriv:"Magic, at the most basic level, is the manipulation of a force called mana." Aurixsauriv:"Mana is a fundamental energy type, like heat and light." Aurixsauriv:"When channeled, it is in my experience felt as is fine sand rolling around in your limbs. Mana can be controlled by multiple forces, in the case of wizardry, the strength of our intellect." Aurixsauriv:"In the case of Sorcerors, like Roland, they use the strength of their personalities, and in the case of clerics, the strength of their faith." Aurixsauriv:Sau flips open to an early page in his book. "This is a diagram, putting the basic excersise of mana into terms of math." Morit:"So, their faith is what shapes their magic, correct? Which is why they are limited to only select set of spells, as they believe those represent their deity the best?" Aurixsauriv:"That, and that all mana must have a source." Aurixsauriv:"This causes the fundamental divide in magic, divine and arcane." Aurixsauriv:"Divine magic originates from the gods, from extraplanar locations, or from the world itself." VAE:Didn't mention archivists :3 Wizards of the divine Aurixsauriv:"Arcane magic originates from nonphysical sources in the universe. Usually from the caster's own body, but sometimes other sources like dreams, the imagination, or science." Morit:"Um. Wouldn't our bodies qualify as a physical source?" * Espada emerges a short time later, and goes to raid the store room. :9 Aurixsauriv:"Not really. It originates not from the body per se..." Kiera:In before drunkfox. :x Aurixsauriv:"It orginates from either the mind, or the soul inside the body. While being a part of the body, and both being dependent on organs of the body, are not strictly physical." Aurixsauriv:"The term metaphysical applies to these." Morit:"Ah. Thank you." He studies the diagram you presented earlier closely. * Espada returns to the top deck with a collection of dries meats. :9 Aurixsauriv:How does one dries? Espada:Lapfox get! Espada:Omnomnom... Kiera:Argh. Aurixsauriv:Sau pulls on the page, expanding it to include an alternate diagram, and the key for symbols. Aurixsauriv:"The first diagram is for drawing magic from the mind, while this second is for drawing from the soul. It doesn't have a functional difference beyond preference." Morit:"Hm. So it would be best to attempt both and see which one feels better, correct?" Espada:"This jerky is delicious!" :O Aurixsauriv:"Though there are different mythologies originating from each. As you can see, the Mind diagram is contained within the circle, while the soul is equally outside and inside the circle." Aurixsauriv:"Quite so." Espada:"Want some?" Espada:Jerky offered! * Kiera verifies this deliciousness or lack thereof for herself. Foxes can't be trusted! Espada:So says the cat. :B Kiera:I am totally trustworthy! Bluff check! « 1d20+9 = 15 + 9 = 24 » Kiera:See? Espada:I have a -1 sense motive mod. I'm not even gonna try. x3 VAE:Whose is Kiera? Meany:Arcalane. VAE:roll, maybe a 20 Espada:Doesn't matter. Espada:A 20 on a skill check is just a 20. VAE:For sense motive and the like, I'd allow crit successes. VAE:because it's meaningful there * Morit frowns and concentrates on the first diagram... at which point all his hair stands on end and he grabs the metal railing. "...That reminded me of the time Miss Blair asked me to help her and forgot that I was holding onto a pair of wires so she switched on the generator connected to them...." Aurixsauriv:"In a good way or a bad way?" Kiera: (( it's moot because that wasn't a serious roll anyway :P )) Espada:Troof. :B * Morit frowns. "... A good way, I think. It felt similar to that, but under my control. It felt... powerful, but not wild, if that makes any sense." Aurixsauriv:"It does." Aurixsauriv:"Now, try to get that effect again without the diagram to guide you." * Morit closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation and the steps he took to get it... « 1d20+2 = 17 + 2 = 19 » Aurixsauriv:The force is strong with this one. Sharpshot4321 has connected. Flaal:Howdy Sharp Sharpshot4321:figures the one alarm I have for that clock and it breaks Morit:Ayup. His hair reacted the same way again. He opens his eyes. "...It's... potent. Very potent. It could easily become too much of a good thing." Morit: (( Heyo sharp. )) Sharpshot4321:((Which map?)) Aurixsauriv:"Alright." Morit: (( Airship, currently. )) Aurixsauriv:"Now, try to sustain the feeling. For two deep breaths." Kiera: (( "And now you know why wizarding as we know it is kind of dead." )) * Morit nods, then closes his eyes again. « 1d20+2 = 9 + 2 = 11 » int check. Aurixsauriv:"Your concerns on too much of a good thing are correct. It can be intoxicating. The key is to learn control. It is your power, and it bows to you. Consequentially, you are responsible for the effects. Keeping the effect active, and calling it when you wish it will increase your control." Roland:((How long has it been since the last time we played?)) Roland:((Ingame wise)) Morit: (( Technically, one week. In practice, two as a number OH! In game wise? They just got done with the debreifing and are heading back to Najib. )) Roland:((K, thanks)) * Morit breathes deeply... once, then twice, and he begins to breath in a third time, then it fails on him. "Hm. Tricky. Very tricky." Aurixsauriv:Sau produces a brown book from his satchel. "And when you're done, write about what you've learned, experienced, and some ideas you have for how to control your power." Morit:"I..." He takes the book. "Thank you." Aurixsauriv:"You're welcome." Aurixsauriv:"Do you feel like you can continue?" * Morit frowns, thinking, then nods. "Yes." Morit:« 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » Morit:Two and a half deep breaths seems to be the standard for him at the moment. Aurixsauriv:"Alright." Aurixsauriv:Sau flips a few pages ahead in his book. "Here are the eight schools of magic." Aurixsauriv:Paragraphs outlying the eight schools, along with small but detailed diagrams of the basic magical feel of each school are displayed. Aurixsauriv:"They control how magic works. There are technically nine, with the ninth being the universal spells that users of any of the eight schools can call from." Kiera: (( thought that said 'basic magical feet' for a moment. please excuse my tiredness. XP )) Aurixsauriv:"Normally, when you dedicate yourself to one school of magic, you must give up some other schools to balance it." Aurixsauriv:"Some schools, like divination, require less sacrifice. Some, like necromancy, require more." Aurixsauriv:"For some reason, divination is not a school of magic easily cut out of your system, the text says it has not been achieved. Which is just as well, it is useful." * Morit nods, examining the diagrams for each school carefully. Morit:He stops and frowns intently at the diagram for transmutation, then looks at his right sleeve, which is torn slightly. "... No, I shouldn't attempt that yet. Too much of a chance for things to go wrong." * Glitch pops in. By the way, neat roleplaying with teaching magic. :U Aurixsauriv:Sau snaps his fingers, whereupon an arcing current of electricity connects the two digits. Glitch:(though...if the guy doesn't have any caster levels yet at all, it seems a bit...fast and easy for him to be picking it up on the first day. >.> ) VAE:Well, picking up a cantrip might be doable Aurixsauriv:"A little trick I figured out for feeling how another mage's magic works. It is useful for learning from sorcerers, who do not do things as...verbose, as we would like." Roland:((Would you rather we strech the RP out for weeks?)) Aurixsauriv:"Put your finger in the lightning, and I'll show you some transmutation." Morit: (( This is the most basic of basics. He hasn't even managed a cantrip yet. )) Espada:Omnomnomjerky. * Morit nods, and carefuly puts his finger in said lightning. He looks a little worried, but he evidently trusts you. Aurixsauriv:Bam. Aurixsauriv:Mending on dat sleeve. Aurixsauriv:The feelings that cross over to the man are undoubtedly associated with thoughts like 'change' 'be not this' and 'control'. * Morit blinks. Then he blinks again. "That felt a lot like I thought it would. There were some major differences, yes, but it still felt... hm. Right, perhaps?" Aurixsauriv:"That is a good way to describe it." Aurixsauriv:"Now you must feel out some magics from the other schools, to find what feels wrong." Morit: (( Yeah, this guy's actually more inclined towards transmutation then anything else. )) Aurixsauriv:Shall we breeze over the particulars, to find his prohibited schools? :3 Morit:Sure! Morit: (( I was thinking enchantment would be one of them. )) Morit: (( Enchantment and Illusion. He's really not good at forcing his will on others. )) Aurixsauriv:Just forcing his will onto things. Aurixsauriv::B Roland:((Things tend to not fight back as much XD)) Morit: (( He's got good... 'fine control' so to speak, but it doesn't extend to theory of mind. )) Aurixsauriv:Sau reaches into his satchel. Aurixsauriv:And produces a yellow scarf, and a yellow disk. Aurixsauriv:The scarf he throws over Morit's shoulders, and the disk is affixed to the brown book. Aurixsauriv:On the disk is, in black, a rune meaning 'transmute'. "Welcome to the basics of magic, Transmuter." * Espada hops down and approaches from where she was watching. Espada:"Congradulations, Mage." :3 * Morit nods. "... Thank you again. It's..." He smiles, a little sheepishly. "The thing is, Mehmund? We're not exactly the kind to ignore the past... We still have histories, accounts, and stories of Wizards. They're... humbling. And a little awe inspiring." He shakes his head. "I can't tell you how many little brats swear they're going to be a wizard one day." Kiera:"Here's to hoping he doesn't transmute us all into fish." Espada:"...Are Wizards not common anymore?" :. * Roland snorts at that Aurixsauriv:"The Wizards, and the Elves who used to occupy many of their population, are both bordering extinction." Glitch:Esapda: Now she learns just how long she's been asleep. :B Espada:Espada seems very shocked by this. Espada:"Wizards...and Elves? W-what happened?" Espada:She already knows how long she's been asleep. :B Aurixsauriv:"I'm not the best to know about the elves." Aurixsauriv:"But after the cataclysm, the wizardly centers of learning were destroyed. The wizards who survived are busy fighting monsters and each other for the old magics, instead of trying to relearn those magics, and rebuild the colleges." Espada:"...Much has changed in four thousand years..." Roland:"Time is kinda like that. Changing." Morit:"I... don't really know about the elves... But the Great Colleges... During the Godwars... They were a target. The council of Archmagi... Even more so. Samara only survived because..." He shrugs. "Samara has earned his title." Espada:"I...remember that. But...to think they would not have rebuilt after all these years. And the Elves...my people, on the verge of extinction..." Espada:"Was my sacrifice for nothing...?" Aurixsauriv:"Talk to Blair." Morit:"Heh. It's only around a thousand years ago that we developed airships." Aurixsauriv:"She's an elf, she would know." Espada:"Yes, I shall. But...later. This is much to take in." Glitch:...Man, Espada's having a -really- bad day. :B Espada:Yeah, she is. Glitch:First she wakes up in the middle of an invasion of her home, then she realizes her godspark is (temporarily) gone, now she learns her people are on their way out. :B * Serafina Cloudrunner is still kneeling, listening quitely. Eavesdropping owl~ Kiera: (( Also, she's a fox, not an elf. :V )) Espada:She's an Elven Demi-Goddess. Glitch:She just called the elves "her people" :B Espada:As far as she's concerned, the Evles are her people. Kiera: (( right, I keep thinking that means she -was- an elf at some point and got changed. pff, gods. :T )) Espada:She's a Guardian Spirit who just happens to take the form of a fox. :B Espada:Espada is silent for a moment, but shakes off the sudden bout of melancholy. Espada:"At any rate, it is good to see there are still some trying to bring back the old ways." :3 Morit:Okay, anyone else have any RP in mind, or should we timeskip? Espada:Timeskip sounds good to me. Roland:((Anything I should know about what we are doing?)) Roland:((Before important stuff happens.)) Morit: (( Yeah. They finished up with the exploration thing and are heading back to Najib to sell the maps they made. )) Kiera: (( Timeskip sounds like a plan. )) Roland:((We decided to not go back and explore that cave system we skipped?)) Morit: (( Aye, I think so. )) Roland:((K, timeskip ho!)) * VAE purr Morit:Okay, that's 3/5. Timeskip it is! Icarus:So! You lot spend two weeks doing whatever it is you do, and the Icarus arrives back at Najib. * Espada tries to get used to the new time period, and come to terms with everything that's happened. Kiera:Sunbathing. Doctor's orders. |D Espada:And maybe find out why Sera seems to dislike her so much. >:* Roland spends as much time on the (new) deck as possible. Serafina Cloudrunner:Trying to drown self in work instead of dwelling on the potential manifestation of a demigoddess and the ensuing theological dilemnas it presents until higher-ups in the church confirm or deny and praying. Quite a fair bit. Icarus:Okay, soon enough you're docked at Najib. You're given your months worth of pay... Which is about 8 silver, I believe. You can visit the market, the temple, or just explore. Espada:Do I get paid? :o Alth:This fellow here decides to go get drunk. Elisavet Michelakos:Not unless you sign on with the crew... And then you only get 4 silver. Kiera: (( what would you spend it on anyway? foxtreats? :v )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well... here we are. Najib." Sera goes to check on her charges in the medbay. "Have you thought about what you want to do with your second chances?" Elisavet Michelakos:Oh, hey. I did remember to give you lot EXP for the broodspawn both sessions, right? Roland:don't remember Kiera:I believe so, it was just sod all. Espada:Yeah, I think you did. Espada:And I would spend money on better armor. The armor I'm wearing is 4000 years old, after all. :B Roland:I remember getting it for the session where we found the fox, but not for the breaking out of the temple afterwords. Kiera:My last count has us at about 7,720/10,000 Espada:Same. Roland:then i'm behind Espada:Pretty sure we got last sessions XP'z. Kiera:I think it was given in IRC maybe? Kiera:'cause I can't find 7720 in my logs either. Gonzalez:"I..." He shrugs vaguely. "I must admit I'm still not sure what I could do. The others are planning on finding another job as sailors, which I must admit is very brave of them. I don't think I could do so after what they went through... And I still have questions about my current... state of existance. The Church of Bran might have some answers for me." Roland:((Brb.)) Serafina Cloudrunner:"I could show you the way to it, if you like." Gomez:"Ach, Captain. You said you were interested in going sailing again as well!" * Kiera makes a small trip to the markets to buy some odds and ends, whilst the others are distracted. Espada:"May I come with?" :3 Espada:"Bran was an ally of Fisilia, and a good friend of mine." Gonzalez:"I... would be much obliged, little priestess." He pauses and looks at Gomez. "I would indeed. I just don't know what good I'd do on a ship." He puts his hand through the wall, and then immediately yanks it back in. It's smoking a little. "..." Espada:Suddenly! Espada:Fox. :B Gonzalez:"Hello to you to. I was wondering when we'd meet." Espada:"Pleased to meet you. I am Espada." :3 Serafina Cloudrunner:"Where did you --" Espada:"Fox~." :P Serafina Cloudrunner:"Nuisance is more like it." The halfling sighs irritably. "Fine. But don't complain if they make you wear a leash." Gonzalez:"I am Gonzalez, former Captain of the Chedyn. These are my crew, Gomez, Wednesday, Fester and Fargus." Gonzalez:"Or were. It gets... confusing." Espada:"They wouldn't dare leash me." >:| Serafina Cloudrunner:"You're a fox." Espada:"I am Fisavel! No follower or Bran would dare!" >:O * Serafina Cloudrunner throws up her hands. "Does no one else but me see how weird this is?!" =3=### *brick'd* Espada:*of Gonzalez:"One that is larger then you are, bright blue, and has at least five tails." Espada:"Five, yes." :3 Serafina Cloudrunner:"A weird fox, but still a fox! And I'm not talking about Bran's folk -- I'm talking about the people of the city!" * VAE gonna sound silly, but wondering when he'll be able to come in. Gonzalez:"I'd say she's a Djinn of some kind, normally." Espada:"Let them try. They will find such a task difficult." >:| Gonzalez:"The people of Najib wouldn't care, as long as she manages to play up the 'Visiting Spirit' aspect and stays out of sight of those from Ethne." Espada:"Ethne?" :. Kiera:...hooboy. * Serafina Cloudrunner mumbles something about the world going insane and busies herself collecting her things for an outing. * Roland will wonder the ship till he finds the captain. "Captain?" Flaal:(( Hey all, I'm gonna have to go in 15. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner. )) RAM:Flaal? VAE:who's that? Sulucamas:Moi RAM:WHO DIS?! RAM:Oh, hey Sulu. :B Gonzalez:"The 'Republic' of Ethne. Last bastion of the Elves. Or at least, those that don't flee from it's 'protection'. Currently in a Cold War with... pretty much everyone, but mostly the Church of Bran. Something to do with not handing over a 'heritic priestess of Fisilia' for 'proper punishment'." Gonzalez: (( Noted. Sorry about that Sul. )) Gonzalez: (( We came much closer to getting you in this time. )) Glitch:aaaand just told the 'guadian goddess of elves' of the 'last bastion of elves'.... Sulucamas:(( 's'all good :) )) Espada:"...What." Glitch:Wonder how she's gonna react to that... Glitch:....good enough. :B Espada:Oh dear, I think you just broke her. * Gonzalez blinks. Or at least his eyes flicker. "Did I stutter?" Kiera: (( hence that OOCish '...hooboy' earlier. :X )) Espada:"N-no. That...that cannot be." Roland:I wonder what a 5 tailed fox with a broken mind looks like. Espada:"The Elves would never do such a thing!" Glitch:all five swishy tails going still? :B Kiera:One tail for each stage - denial, anger, acceptance, etc. Roland:XD Espada:"Bran has been one of our closest allies for...for millenia!" Espada:Yes, all five tails going stock still. Roland:I believe its Denial, Anger, Bargining, Dispair, and Acceptaince. Might have got the 4th wrong)) Gonzalez:"I... do not pretend to understand the politics behind it, but I do know that they... You don't look like an elf." Serafina Cloudrunner:"It's true. Most elves worship Aeron nowadays. The elven people seem to think Fisilia's turned her back on them for some reason. Not sure why, I'm not a historian." Arcalane:Close enough, sharpie. Espada:"NO!" >:O Espada:"Fisilia would never turn her back on them!" Liatai:... Is that the god's name please tell me that's the god's name I've forgotten. XD * Liatai is brick'd. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Yeah, that's the gods name. )) Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Both of them. )) Espada:"Aeron...Aeron was terrible! Disliked by nearly the entire race!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Look, once we go to the temple of Bran I'm taking you to the temple of Yasalia. We're close allies with Bran's church, and Giles knows everything." Aurixsauriv:A lizardman appears. Aurixsauriv:"Perhaps you should speak to an oracle, when we get into town?" Espada:Espada shakes her head violently, clearly unwilling to believe what she is being told. Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- What are all you people doing crowding the medbay, out!" *brick'd* Aurixsauriv:Sau holds up a hand. Aurixsauriv:Whish is covered in burns. Espada:"I cannot believe that the Elves would...would believe Mother of all people would abandon them!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Oh. Let me see that." Aurixsauriv:Sau lets her see that. Serafina Cloudrunner:"How'd that happen?" Fuss fuss. Espada:"It's...unthinkable!" Kiera:A wizard did it. Aurixsauriv:"Speak to an Oracle." Aurixsauriv:"They will know." Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+10 = 3 + 10 = 13 » Heal check Heal check... Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Oy! Whit's this noo? Somethin' aboot the lawkeeper?" Aurixsauriv:"Not about the hand. The hand was me trying to teach Morit about evocation." Aurixsauriv:"The boy has a -mean- pitching arm for fire spells..." Espada:"And to turn to Aeron, and dare turn against Bran!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"What is this, party in the medbay time?" =3=;;;;; "The living might be trying to sleep, you know." Espada:"IMPOSSIBLE!" Espada:Espada is becoming...slightly hysterical. :B Sulucamas:(( Thanks for having me along, all! Happy Friday! )) Blair Mac Cionaodha:Well. Espada, your prayers have been partially answered. An actuall ELF to ask questions of. Roland:((Impossible indeed. Everyone knows only the dead sleep.)) Sulucamas is disconnected. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Happy Friday Sul... And he's gone. )) Roland:((For a while anyway.)) Espada:... >:O Espada:"You, Elf!" Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Aye?" Roland:((It appears I might also need to find a new color... :/ )) Aurixsauriv: (( I hear purple is popular. )) Aurixsauriv: (( :V )) Espada:"This...this isn't true, what I've been told! Tell me it's not true!" Espada:"Turning away from Mother, moving against Bran..." * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks. " Whit hae ye bin tauld?" Espada:"Facing extinction?!" Blair Mac Cionaodha whispers: Am I doing a better job with pacing? At least a little? * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks again. "Mother?" She asks. Well. She did come in about half way through the conversation. Roland:((Wonder if the fox will become hysterical enough that she gets her tails knotted together.)) Espada:"Fisilia! Mother! Goddess of the Sun!" * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks, and then a number of pieces snap into place. "Oh!" Espada:"And to turn of Aeron of all people? Never!" VAE:I somehow read it as Fissilia! Mother Goddess of all the sun! Meany:Fission is a wonderful thing. Meany:Especially as a means of execution. VAE:if it's sun then fusion VAE:fission is above iron, fusion below Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Yoo're 'at guardian spirit Samara's Irregulars waur haur tae help. Plait tae meit ye. Anyway, ye ken abit th' Draw, reit? They staged an uprisin'... reit efter whatever it was fisilia was Involved in finished." Blair Mac Cionaodha:*Fisilia Espada:"The...Draw? No. I was...sealed before we finished." Espada:"I mean...I know about them, but...I never heard of this...uprising." * Blair Mac Cionaodha nods. " It was... bad. Wi' Fisilia weakened, their deities coods lay siege tae uir cities... It was th' start ay th' Godwars. Withit fisilia, we waur disorganized. Leaderless. Aw but at their mercy." Espada:"And Aeron filled the spot?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha nods sadly. "Aeron managed tae break a body ay th' sieges. Ah dunnae kinn hoo he did it... but he used it as leverage tae tak' commain ay th' elven forces." Espada:"And...what of Mother? What happened to her?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha shrugs. " He spewed it some pish abit fisilia abandonin' us, an'... those ay us alife 'en... we waur desperate. Terrified. Willin' tae believe anythin' if it kept us alife an' gae us a purpose." Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( I should just tape a sign to Blair saying 'exposition here', shouldn't I? )) * Serafina Cloudrunner mutters in Dwarven. "(How is everyone accepting this so easily that's a freaking blue fox who says she's a demigod I don't even)" Mutter mutter. VAE:No, because people might think he's gonna expose himself VAE:And I seriously don't want to see a nude scottish elf male Espada:"And now he rules with an iron fist." * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks and looks at Sera, then replies in dwarven "(What now? A demigod? Nah. 'Mother' was just a polite way of refering to her back then.)" VAE:@Serafina. There's probably a high Bluff score involved. VAE:(The heavenly lynx has answered thy prayer) Espada:Oh if only I could speak Dwarven. :B Kiera:You assume I care either way. Silly halfling. c:* Blair Mac Cionaodha nods. "Aye. Bonnie much. Those ay us fa gie it ay his coontry... we fin' other deities. Myself? Ah serve Bran." * Blair Mac Cionaodha is female, by the way. * Serafina Cloudrunner facepalms. "(Right, okay, I understand that, but she's still calling herself Fisavel.)" VAE:. . . VAE:you know that male names don't use Mac? VAE:There's another thing, I think it was Ni Espada:"Bran is a good choice. Good friend." Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Nope. I know nothing about the name other then it came out of the random name generator and I thought it fit. )) Glitch:danman; uh...there's a lot of male names in the West with Mac. >.> Meany:Macintosh. :V VAE:Yes. VAE:THose are *derived* from scottish names VAE:ergh VAE:*female* names Glitch:this is all made-up anyway. :B VAE:I'm an idiot, I typo'd VAE:That was the point, Male names use Mac, females use something else, at least original scottish ones , AFAIK Roland:((The facedesking has finished! Return to world domination everyone!)) VAE:Hence Blair Mac Cionaodha clicked as male automatically. RAM:Bafroom, be right back! Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Whatever. That line of discussion is wildly pointless. )) * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks. "(She's... what?)" VAE:Mac, Gaelic for "son", a prefix to family names often appearing in Irish and Scottish names VAE:from wiki Glitch:(we don't care, danman. >.> ) VAE:You don't. Serafina Cloudrunner:"(I know,)" the halfling says, turning to the medicine chest and rolling her eyes. "(I'm not trusting anything until one of the church higher-ups gives their word on it. Fiends and liars abound in the world.)" Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( No, 'we' is pretty accurate here. )) Liatai:I do. :. What's the other prefix? Liatai:Tell me in IRC. VAE:Seems to be Ni or Nic. Wiki has a bit on all of them https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_name#Surname_prefixes Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( I might care when I'm not running the game. )) Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( I don't now. )) VAE:Well,it'll be in the log, point stands. RAM:Back. RAM:...Can we not bicker about this? Roland:what he said RAM:And keep the game rolling? Roland:)) VAE:Come on. It was during your bathroom break Serafina Cloudrunner:"(All we know is, she was sealed using a pretty complex mechanism in a secret chamber for some reason. Usually you don't seal away good things.)" * Espada waits patiently for the two to finish. Blair Mac Cionaodha:"(Wise, but it was the Irregulars who called her Fisavel. I have never heard her refer to herself that way. Of course, they could be wrong. They're good fighters. Not so much detectives.)" Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Okay, I'll see about getting the ball rolling on getting the new guys in. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Hm." That translates into any language. * Alth wanders off and gets DRUNK, missing the ship's departure. Serafina Cloudrunner:"So. Temples?" * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is arrested, something about "Impersonating an Inquisitor" or "Behaviour unlawful for an Inquisitor." Espada:"Yes. I...I need something familiar right now." Aurixsauriv:"Still reccomend seeing an oracle." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Are you coming too or not, Sau?" Aurixsauriv:"Sure." Blair Mac Cionaodha:" Fair enaw. Lets gie gonnae 'en." Espada:"After I see the Church of Bran. Maybe someone can get me in contact with Samara. I..,could really use a friend right now." Serafina Cloudrunner:And so it comes to pass that a kobold, a wereowl, a wraith, an elf, and a blue fox walk into a temple... sounds like the beginning to a joke. Serafina Cloudrunner:Bran first, then Yasalia's after. Roland:((What are you talking about? It is a joke.)) Ganti:... Okay, first problem is that I don't have a map for the temple of Bran. Ah well. Espada:It seems like Espada is just managing to hold it together right now. Too much happening all at once. Roland:((Turns out this whole voyage is a giant acid trip)) Espada:We can use our imaginations. Ganti:Sounds fine. * Ganti ponders some. Come ON, brain. Descriptions. Ganti:The temple of Bran is a grand affair, being several times larger then the temple of Yasalia and almost constantly packed with all sorts of people coming and going. Skeletal Warriors stand guard at the doors, giving the party a quick once-over for weapons. Inside, the main hall is dominated by a massive statue of a skeleton wearing a captains jacket, navigators goggles, and a top hat. It's the first comforting thing Espada's seen since the Irregulars left. On the wall behind the statue, their are a number of murils depicting great heros of the faith. The oldest is a skeleton in ornate robes, holding open a book, from which it is reading aloud. The newest is a young woman, a paladin by her armor, standing with her right hand resting on a longsword that has it's tip burried in the ground, a shield with Bran's emblem on it in her left. A mummy accolite is currently tending to the needs of a very distressed human couple, something about their youngest, while a dwarf listens to a series of complaints by a vampire, apparently something to do with a hostile workplace enviroment (A cookie to those who get the referance). All in all, it's a enormous number of undead mingling with the living, far more then you've ever seen in one place and EVERYONE seems perfectly at ease with it. VAE:! VAE:Discworld Sally! * VAE purrs Ganti:Close, but no. VAE:aww Ganti:It's a watchbook before Thud! VAE:Last Elephant? But.. Ganti:Nope. Not Last Elephant. I think. Espada:Espada stops before the statue for several moments, and smiles. VAE:The only other one vampires were in a lot but can't recall any particular one .. yeah, nope Espada:"Finally, something familiar." Espada:She then goes to the oldest of the murals. "I hope to speak to you soon, old friend." Ganti:VAE: Feet of Clay. There was a running gag with a suicidal vampire. First he was a holy water tester, then a sunglasses tester, then a pencil sharpener... Espada:The fox butts her head gently to the mural, before continuing on. VAE:Ohh! VAE:Yep, I remember him. VAE:I just.. Sally was the one working with dwarves in the city watch Espada:Searching for a free acolyte... Ganti:Nah, one of the officers he complained to was a dwarf. Sargant Stronginthearm, I think. * Serafina Cloudrunner is keeping a careful eye on the newly-freed wraith instead of the fox. "Here we are. Do what you feel you need to do." ... Is that a small smile? Nah... * Gonzalez bows slightly to Serafina. "My thanks again, little priestess. Yasalia is lucky to have one such as yourself working for her. VAE:Right... prob'ly recall better than me Liatai:BRB, sacred canine duty. Gonzalez:He floats off into the crowd, quickly finding another wraith who takes him aside. Aurixsauriv:And eats him. Kiera:And that's how baby wraiths are made? Espada:Still looking for a free acolyte... Roland:like mantis they are Elven Acolyte:And you've found one. Her accent is all but undetectable, and she's just finished with her previous task. "Aye? Can I help you?" Espada:Ooh, an elf even! Aurixsauriv:It's Coralline. Aurixsauriv:SOMEONE GET ME THE ARC WELDER. Arcalane:I ain't gonna do no weldin' I'm tired. Espada:"Hello! I was wondering if there was someone herewho could help me contact Samara? I'm an...old friend." :3 Elven Acolyte:"Many have claimed that, I'm afraid. You'll have to wait for him to..." She pauses, and puts on some glasse, which she peers at you through. "... Well. You're of the right age, at least. And a guardian spirit bound to Fisilia? Intresting..." Espada:"You can tell all that, just with those glasses?" :o Roland:carbon dateing specks. They are all the rage. Espada:"Sooooo...?" :3 Elven Acolyte:Damn. I lost the link to the D&DMFA wiki. Elven Acolyte:Oh, wait. I think that's it. VAE:hahaha VAE:yep VAE:dndmfa.wikia.com Elven Acolyte:"Indeed I can!" She grins. "They're a device Samara unearthed the recipie for a while ago. Pretty much everyone in this temple and the one in Ororm has a set. He's off fighting Nypersul at the moment. Something about... Well. I've been told not to say that beings name, lest I attract their attention." * Elven Acolyte looks at you. "You probably know said beings name." Espada:"Yes, I know it all too well." Elven Acolyte:"Mm. Well. If you would give me your name, I can put in an urgent request for you." Elven Acolyte:"It will probably take a month or two, but that is far better then most get." Arcalane:Look on the bright side, travel times will eat a lot of that up. |3 Espada:"Thank you. My name is Espada, but I...was better known by my title; Fisavel." Elven Acolyte: (( Yeah, I'm going to have to produce a couple of BIG islands and make you trawl through them on foot. With lots of fights and loot. I want you to be fifth level before he drops by. )) Espada:Ooh, fights and loot. :D Elven Acolyte: (( Maybe sixth. )) Aurixsauriv:Great. Roland:((Fighting and loot? Who knew a trip to the church would have such good results.)) Aurixsauriv:I can suck at wizardry some more with the additional spell slots. :D Aurixsauriv: (( *brick'd* )) * Elven Acolyte blinks, then fiddles with a dial on the side of her glasses. "Hm. Definit traces of a divine spark... And you match the physical description... and lasting wounds consistant with fighting The Great Enemy..." Espada:"...Wait." Espada:"You...you can see it? My...my Spark?" Espada:"It's...still there?" Aurixsauriv:It's there...and there...and there. Aurixsauriv:*brick'd again!* Elven Acolyte:"Of course not! That would blind any mortal! Well, except Samara." Elven Acolyte:"And we're REALLY not sure if he's still a mortal or advanced beyond that." Aurixsauriv: (( Is he like the Chuck Norris of this planet or something? )) Elven Acolyte: (( Yes. )) Espada:"...Oh." Espada:"I...was hoping. I-I can't...feel it anymore." Elven Acolyte: (( Only while Chuck Norris facts are wishful thinking, Samara The Eternal facts are TRUE. )) Espada:"It's...gone..." Meany:Oh, sudden rememberance. Meany:Did you ever add Nanbi to the Elven pantheon spammed at newbies? :v Elven Acolyte:"I can tell that you were touched by one. And that there MIGHT be the remanents of one still in you... that could be re-ignited." Elven Acolyte: (( Ayup. Pretty sure she's on the wiki. )) Meany:There's a wiki? Elven Acolyte:http://dndmfa.wikia.com/wiki/Skylands_Info_Page] Elven Acolyte:Er. http://dndmfa.wikia.com/wiki/Skylands_Info_Page VAE:yep VAE:I allowed Ganti to use my disused one Espada:"...So...I could get it back?" Elven Acolyte:"But for safety reasons, these glasses can't show an actual Divine Spark. And yes, you could... if it's still in you." Espada:"...Thank you." Espada:You get a lickinz. :3 Elven Acolyte:Gack! Not every day you get licked by a possible demigod. Espada:You should feel honored. :B Glitch:touched by an angeeeeeel~ Elven Acolyte:"Is there anything else I can do for you? Cure the young ladies avianthropy, perhaps? Or reccomend a good book for the wizard?" Espada:"Well, you would have to ask the lady herself about that, but I do believe the wizard would appreciate a good book." :3 Elven Acolyte: (( Lycanthropy is, almost literally 'wolf-person'. Avianthropy, therefor, is 'bird-person'. )) Espada:x3 Espada:"Hey, Saur! You interested in a new book?" :3 Aurixsauriv:"Ayup. =v=" Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- What?! I mean -- I'm not a --" Nervous laughter -- then "Yasalia's sextant there are feathers showing aren't there, am I sprouting feathers -- I'm --!" FLEE! Serafina Cloudrunner: (( http://www.missmab.com/Comics/Vol_407.php )) Espada:Espada can't help but chuckle at Sera's reaction. x3 Liatai:Even though Espada has never seen Sera transform? :P Elven Acolyte:"Well. We received an extra copy of..." She blinks at the poor little halfling. "Um. My word." She reaches out and grabs Serafina. "If my glasses can detect the remanents of a Divine Spark in your companion there, they most certainly can detect something that minor." Serafina Cloudrunner:Halfling flailing commences. Roland:((No Escaping!)) Elven Acolyte:"Calm Down please. You're NOT transforming." Serafina Cloudrunner:=v=;;;;; "Please put me down." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... What's this about remnants?" Espada:"So, you're a Were, huh? That explains the smell." :B Roland:((Thats not a nice thing to say to a lady, for shame.)) Espada:"The...remnants of my Spark. I had thought it gone, ripped from me long ago by...The Enemy. But, though I can no longer feel it, something apparently remains. I may even be able to rekindle it, with time." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I see Bran's folk don't believe in patient confidentiality." =v=# RAM:http://www.missmab.com/Comics/Vol_410.php * Elven Acolyte blinks. "I..." She checks. Ayup. Sera's feet are off the floor. She gets lowered to the ground. "Sorry about that. Anyway, Divine Sparks... Well. I don't know all the details, but they can ocasionally be damaged or stolen. Or people can act as hosts for them in an emergancy. Any of the above leaves remanants behind. Your... friend here has some remanants. It is entierly possible she is who she claims to be. Our records DO indicate that she was very badly injured during a fight with... The Great Enemy." RAM:I now read Dan's lines in Geroge Takei's voice. :B Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+6 = 18 + 6 = 24 » Knowledge (religion) check. Great Enemy? Elven Acolyte:"... I'm not a doctor. Not really. I can cast healing spells, but that's not the same thing." Elven Acolyte whispers: You have no idea. Might be something to do with the broodspawn, though. Or the Dead Sun. Or something. Elven Acolyte whispers: or maybe even that wierd language the Irregulars were using to talk to Espada. Or all of the above. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Well, you might want to consider that some people --" She looks around, then lowers her voice. "Some people might not want a whole temple to know they're diseased." :| Aurixsauriv:"...Even when she offered to cure you here and now? =w=;" Elven Acolyte:"Right, sorry. Not like anyone here cares. A number of our adepts carry something far worse then mere Avianthropy. You ever seen what Mummy Rot does to it's victems? Not pretty." Aurixsauriv:"Is that a gelatinous cube?" :v Espada:"Followers of Bran have always been very tolerant and accepting." * Elven Acolyte looks over her shoulder. "No, no gelatinous cube." Aurixsauriv:"Coulda sworn..." * Serafina Cloudrunner adjusts her poncho. "... I don't know yet. I feel like Yasalia's trying to give me a sign, but I don't know what it is." :| Elven Acolyte:"Not unless Samara's started fighting Zargon again. Unlikely, we destroyed the horn last time..." Aurixsauriv:'Stop walking around with one hit dice and get cured, woman?!' Aurixsauriv: (( *brick'd thrice!* )) Serafina Cloudrunner:I'd still need all that EXP! And it's TWO hit dice! *brick'd* Elven Acolyte:"Very well. The offer stands until you are sure what said sign is." Serafina Cloudrunner:"At the moment, my best guess is 'no one is immune from the deities' senses of humor,' but thanks." =v=; Elven Acolyte:"We have some people who might be able to help you interprite that sign, but... they tend to have many different opinions." Aurixsauriv:"It could be worse." Espada:"Ah, Yasalia does have a good sense of humor." x3 Aurixsauriv:"I keep saying you guys should talk to an oracle. :V" Aurixsauriv:"They help with so much of this." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Freakin' blue foxes." >:\ * Elven Acolyte seems to droop slightly. "... And we're not entierly certain they're sane." Aurixsauriv:"Oh well." Roland:((What are you talking about! insane oracles are the best kind! Ahh the stories they tell.)) Espada:"I will be in contact with Samara soon, adn I just learned that I can regain my Sparks. I'm feeling much better now." :3 Espada:*And, spark Meany:"Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very difficult state of mind!" Elven Acolyte:"Anyway, as I was saying, with that printing press we just acquired we have... Well. Samara has somewhat made a few beggining primers for wizardry. I'm told they're actually fairly confusing, but have good advice burried in them somewhere. I don't exactly want to speak ill of him, but he's... not a good teacher." Elven Acolyte:"Or author." Roland:((Or Publisher)) Aurixsauriv:"Hmm." Espada:"How much for them?" :. Aurixsauriv:"I could look one over, and review it." VAE:((Or Writers Association chairman)) * VAE goes shower, be back Elven Acolyte:"Would you?" She seems much happier. "Wait here. I'll have a copy for you shortly. Bring it back when you finish the revisions." She pauses. "... And bring back a separate book with said revisions compleated, if you would." She rushes off. Aurixsauriv:Sau opens a vial of ink. Espada:"Soooo..." Aurixsauriv:"Methinks I'm going to need -much more red ink-." Espada:"You believe me now, Sera?" :3 Serafina Cloudrunner:"No." Espada:>:/ * Elven Acolyte is back shortly, handing Saur a book bound in leather. It's actually fairly simple, for all the fuss that has been made over this Samara fellow... Serafina Cloudrunner:"Look, say whatever you want, but the fact remains, you were sealed away. People don't just seal away demigods. Especially benevolent ones. Usually it's tricksters, or the vile." Espada:"She just proved it!" >:| Serafina Cloudrunner:"So I'll wait until I see more proof, thanks." * Aurixsauriv sits down, starts reading, and dips a quill into some red ink. Espada:"I was injured! Mother had no choice but to seal me away so I could heal!" >:O Espada:"I almost died!" Elven Acolyte:"Hm? Who was sealed away? Elven Acolyte:" Aurixsauriv:Taking ten, profession teacher to maximize the raw learning assaulting the reader's brain from this book! « 10+10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » Profession (Teacher) check! Aurixsauriv:"Hmm. This could use further explaining, that's an archaic term..." Espada:"I was, for four thousand years." Aurixsauriv:"That theory hasn't been confirmed independently yet, shouldn't be in an official publication..." Aurixsauriv:"This diagram is a wee bit too complex for beginners." Elven Acolyte:"Okay... Anyway, the message has been sent off. Lord Samara should be getting it sometime next week, but even then it'll be a while before he can act on it." Elven Acolyte: (( You could have taken twenty, by the way. )) Aurixsauriv: (( FCK )) Arcalane: (( Oh like it matters that much XP )) Espada:"That is more than enough, thank you. It will be good to see him again." :3 Aurixsauriv:"...okay, now this will just tempt newbies to try it without the safety precautions, and cause someone to break their back..." Aurixsauriv: (( Btw. Don't ever try to jump from a roof onto a giant rubber ball. )) Elven Acolyte: (( Eh, it's only a ten point difference on a DC of 15. )) Aurixsauriv: (( It only ends in girlish screaming in ambulances. )) Elven Acolyte: (( Wasn't planing on it... Why do you say that? Who did it? )) Aurixsauriv: (( It was on the 'Fails of the Year' montage from the new year memebase thing. )) Aurixsauriv: (( If you have bandwidth, I can link it. )) Elven Acolyte: (( Ah. No, I don't have any interest, thank you. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Short story, it rolled out from under him as he landed on it. )) Aurixsauriv: (( Landed on his ass, broke his back. )) Arcalane: (( ouch )) Aurixsauriv: (( It was funny and horrifying to watch. )) Elven Acolyte: (( Yeah, not good. )) Roland:((think I saw that. Stupid as hell thing to do.)) Roland:((Lucky hes not in the darwin awards.)) Elven Acolyte:Okay, anything else you want here, or do you want to transfer over to the Temple of Yasalia now? Espada:I'm done. :3 Liatai:Honestly I'm starting to fade. ^^; Aurixsauriv:I'm writing up the new pamphlet. Aurixsauriv:« 20+10 = 20 + 10 = 30 » Profession Teacher check! >:U Aurixsauriv:BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL, you will -learn-! Ganti:Okay, so... Noms, I guess. Espada:Aww... Meany:Lessee. RAM:Sera: "Bullshit you're a demigod. >:|" Meany:Sera for BACK OFF, I am not diseased!, Get out of my Office!. No!. and Signs. Liatai:Sau - An interesting lecture on the mechanics of magic. :3 Sau - Teacher! Sau - Welcome to magehood, Transmuter. Espada - I am SO a demigoddess! >:O Espada - Crasher of halfling moments. :B Espada - Getting up to speed on things. Blair - Miss Exposition. Roland:Sera for her attempted escape :P Liatai:Kiera - For generally being very cat. RAM:She was quite cat-like. :B Meany:Espada for THIS CANNOT BE, Jerky!, Elves, Reality, and Samara Calling. * Kiera snores loudly. Bwah? Roland:Sau for making Wizardy sound like a real thing I want to learn Meany:Kiera for Cattiness, and Jerky! Meany:Roland for Maximum Snark. Arcalane:sorry I've been a bit tired and exhausted the last few session times. sleep schedule is being unstable. XP Roland:OOC snark, does that count? Ganti:I'm sorry to hear that. Meany:I recall some IC snark. Ganti:Just you wait until Gavin gets going... Liatai:I kind of enjoyed those Sera moments. "So we're all suddenly okay with having this blue fox around that claims to be a demigoddess like it was no big deal? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD OR HAVE I." :B Roland:ohh, does I get snarking partner soon? Meany:That would be what familiars are for. Meany:Btw. Ganti:Nah, wrong game. Meany:If you do want one, there is a feat to let you get an Animal Companion instead. Meany:Which is like. Meany:Infinity times better. Roland:Honestly no idea what a Roland familiar would be/act like Roland:Altho Many a meal would probably be stolen Ganti whispers: Am I doing a better job keeping your interest currently? Any more advice you can give? Was the pacing any better at all this time? Meany:I recall Frisk. Meany:And his love of horse meat pies. Ganti:Okay, anything else? Arcalane:if in doubt, go with a ferret, weasel, or similar. plucky weasel mascots! Meany:Nada. Arcalane:I got nothin' that ain't been said already RAM:I'm good. Meany:Horse meat is also awesome, and you should try some from your local butcher, if they have it. Meany::U Ganti:Going once... You whisper to Ganti: You're doing better. :3 Ganti:Going twice... Ganti:And gone! Ganti whispers: Excelnt! Ganti:This sessions Noms: Sau: 4 Sera: 6 Roland: 1 Kiera: 3 Espada: 8 Blair: 1 GM noms: Sau: Teaching and Editing! Most Noms prize goes to... Espda! Meany:Ganti, IRC me the magic colors again? ^^; Ganti:Meany: Sure thing! Espada:\o/ * VAE back Meany:Yo. Ganti:Current Noms: AP: Sau: 24 Sera: 29 Roland:15 Kiera: 15 Espada:11 Blair: 4 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Dr. Seamus:6 Kasnok:22 Althilmil:27 Ganti:Er, AP. Ganti:not noms. Ganti:I must admit, I was kinda hoping for Morit to get a nom or two. Arcalane:your NPCs get enough as-is XP Ganti:Heyo VAE. We're starting to fade, so we're calling it. Liatai:I'll throw one his way retroactively. :3 Meany:I didn't think moar npc noms was something to do. Ganti:It can be. VAE:I noticed. VAE:Noms generally do get called at the end. * Ganti is using them as a bit of a mesuring stick to determine if his NPC's are actually engaging characters... RAM:That was fun. Ganti:Which, for the most part, they seem to be. Arcalane:well it's not like they're going to get to use AP too often unless they're a major part of the party or related to it somehow. like the Captain can feasibly AP important piloting rolls. RAM:Got to play a lot of emotions with Espada. Ganti:Mm. Meany:I got to flex teaching muscles. RAM:Seriously, this whole session was an emotional rollercoaster for her. Meany:If only I had pateince irl. Meany:And didn't hate children passionately. Morit:This fellow here is just about the only one who's likely to stick with your party. Arcalane:and he has a decidedly untrustworthy array of facial hair Meany:Hmm. Arcalane:shenanigans Meany:And his personality is meek. :B Ganti:On the other hand, I think that Blair's the most fun to play. Ganti:Eh, I'm still attempting to get a feel for him, really. Meany:It'll be fun when he can transmute earth to mud. VAE:Him! Meany:And then earth to mud. VAE:There it is! :3 Ganti:Morit, not Blair. Roland:bah, its not fun till its stone to lava. Thats the fun stuff. Meany:Trap a charging knight in mud, then in earth. Arcalane:transmute ashes to ashes, dust to dust. :v Meany:"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to kill me? Golly. It looks like those jaguars over there noticed, and are coming this way. I better go." Meany:"...Wait, you're not going to just leave me here, are you? Please! I'm sorry! NO, NOT THE FACE!" Sharpshot4321:thats your way. My way is, ohh charging knight. AHH! GAHHHH *gurgle gurgle melt* Ganti:Okay, campaign saved. Meany:You like to watch them die. Meany:I like to hear them die. Espada:Wall of Blades. Meany:Different tastes. Espada:Mountain Hammer. Arcalane:Melf's Acid Trip. Sharpshot4321:people scream in lava. just not for long :D Arcalane:'nuff sed. Ganti:Lia, I understand you're the person to talk to for photo manipulations. VAE:Lia can do quite a lot , true Liatai:I'm not that good at them. ^^; VAE:I can handle some stuff to VAE:*too VAE:Or rather, could a few aeons ago Ganti:I've got a few jobs along those lines in the pipes. Most of it's pretty basic. VAE:you got some *what* Ganti:Some of it... is probably basic, I just have no idea how to do it. Ganti:Photo manipulations. VAE:Okay, what do you need Ganti:One guy's clothes recolored, and... One dose of spoilers. VAE:Okay, recolouring is something Lia I know can do, and I can't recall how. Ganti:Anyway, I'll see you in the IRC. RAM, if you could get me a copy of your log, I'll be appriciative. Ganti is disconnected. Espada:...How do I do that? :B RAM:Oh, there it is. VAE:Uh, save the log and slap it on swap? RAM:I meant how do I save the log. I've never done so before. :B Meany:Edit, preferences, applications. Meany:DO NOT CHANGE LOG DESTINATION. Sharpshot4321 is disconnected. VAE:File: Save Chat Log History Meany:Just add in how many minutes between autosaving log. RAM:Oooor I can click "Save Chat Log History. :B Liatai:... orrrrrr just click File > Save Chat Log History. :B Meany:That too. =3= Meany:But this is autologging. RAM:Like I just did. :B Meany:Which is fun. RAM:Okay, anyone need the server still? * Meany looks up from stealing Ram's bandwidth. Meany:Nope, I'm good. Liatai:Nope. Meany is disconnected. VAE:Nope RAM:Mkay, server coming down. :3 VAE is disconnected. RAM is disconnected. You have disconnected. Category:Page